Blood Forest
"Madness. It was all madness. First I began to grow weak and weary and then I saw the golems... golems of bone and blood. I saw one, then two, then packs all hungrily trudging towards me. It was all madness. Madness." -A Tree Elven Merchant who was stranded in the Blood Forest The Blood Forest, known as the Crimson Plague, is a large forest stretching far across the land of Zeyr. It is known for being completely unihabitable by all but a handful of creatures. Surface Details The Blood Forest was once as green as the rest of Zeyr; Tree Elves lived among the trees and packs of deer and elk wander throughout the land. It is believed that Dez'kro, God of Chaos, cursed the people of Zeyr, afflicting the land with his blood. Ever since, the greens of grass and leaves grow red. the brown of bark and dirt are stained with grey, and the clouds are painted with black. The Blood Forest slowly grows, its grass infecting the green land of Zeyr. Eventually, unless action is taken, it will spread to the entirety of Zeyr. Hazards Other than housing many cruel and horrible creatures, the Crimson Plague contains many hazards that may cause insanity or death. Rain and Water Rain around the Blood Forest is unlike any other rain in all of Dawn; the black clouds above the Blood Forest release a red, opaque liquid that stings upon contact. It nurishes the plants and creatures of the hostile land, but tortures any foreigners. This rain has corrupted all water in the region, cursing it with the same effects. Grass The red grass of the forest, known by some as Crimson Ivy, Blood Grass, or simply Madness, contains hallucigens, which induce hallutionations. The longer the exposer to the vegetation, the longer the hallucigens stay in the system. If enough exposure was present, the hallicigens may begin to reproduce, staying in the system permanently. Inhabitants Some strange and foul creatures have adapted to the torturous environment, some feasting upon those unfortunate enough to wander into the red hell. Others resort to cannibalism, eating their own kind. Strange armored knights riding Blood Dragons have been reported to fly above the skies of the Blood Forest, guarding its unholiness. List of Inhabitants *Flesh Titan *Bone Titan *Blood Giant *Flesh Serpent *Flesh Dragon *Echornimo *Blood Dragon *Blood Wolf *Nightleech *Eyes of Carnage History In the year 476, the Blood Forest began as a small spring, known by the locals as the Vein of Chaos. This spring was said to be cursed with the blood of Krotez, God of Chaos. The spring water infected the surrounding waters and vegetation, slowly spreading the Crimson Plague. By the year 1000, 2.3% - 2.5% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. The first mutated creatures, namely the Blood Wolves, of the Crimson Plague begin to wander the surface of Dawn. By the year 2000, 6.7% - 7.5% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. Flesh Serpents evolve from Flesh Titans. By the year 3000, 15% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. Flesh Dragons and Echornimo are evolved from the Flesh Serpents. By the year 4000, 32.5% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. Blood Giants and Blood Dragons are born, each being corrupted forms of existing races. Nightleeches appear for the first time in anywhere outside Raxus, in the Blood Forest; however, nobody knows how they arrived. By the year 4990, 39.5% - 42.4% of Zeyr was a part of the Blood Forest. Category:Article Category:Zeyr Category:Geographic Feature